


It's not that bad.

by Midnighttears



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Belly Rubs, Cute Blueberry Karkat, M/M, blueberry inflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7295899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave gets 'magic gum', he gives it to his matesprite Karkat for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> God, I was about to go to bed until this just had to come to mind.

Dave and Karkat, no one knew how they got together but somehow they did. Some say Karkat let his feelings out, some say it was Dave who was the one to make the first move. But whoever it was, they got together. Karkat would take the relationship like a normal troll would in a mate sprite quadrant. But Dave was different, he was calm on the outside but inside he had one thing on his mind, inflating Karkat. It also didn't help that the shades he wore masked the fetish-like lust in his eyes.  
Finally the day came, Dave came back to Karkat's hive with something. " Dude what the hell is behind your back?" Karkat questioned. " Oh nothing, just this." Dave said showing the strip of gum to the troll. " You got one stick of gum?" Karkat questioned. " It's rare, and for you." Dave said handing the gum. " Uh, no thanks?" Karkat said trying his best not to sound rude and stuff. " C'mon, eat it." Dave offered. " No." "Yes." "No." "Yes!" This went on for a minuet until Dave pinned Karkat down and feed him the gum himself. " Just chew it, you'll be fine." Dave said letting Karkat go. " Dave, I feel weird as in, really fucking weird." Karkat said putting a hand over his stomach. Suddenly thought he was going insane as he saw himself turn blue, including his clothes. " Dave, WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!" Karkat said with fear in his voice. Dave got a devilous smirk, " Nothing, nothing, just something beautiful." Dave said as if he were planning. In fact, Karkat swore he planed this. " STRIDER!" Karkat yelled with fear and anger as his stomach slowly started to grow. Dave started to turn a deep red with blush. " Dave, what the hell is going on, I'm scared." Karkat said was he felt a bit tight. " Babe, you'll be fine, you're only inflating." Dave said hugging him. " What?!" Karkat exclaimed in fear. Dave stroked Karkat's back as Karkat's stomach pressed against Dave. " I'm going to pop Dave, I'm going to pop like a fucking balloon." Karkat said on the verge of tears. " No, you're not, trust me." Dave said in a calm and relaxing tone. Suddenly Karkat's button popped off and his zipper zipped down. Karkat let out a relived sigh, " Feeling better?" Dave asked. " Mmm hmm." Karkat said while nodding. Dave stopped hugging Karkat to feel his ballooned up stomach. " D-Dave, that s-surprisingling feels good." Karkat said as his stomach continued to grow. " Sit down babe, It'll put less pressure on your legs." Dave said sitting down. Karkat sat down but ended up going on his back, he just couldn't handle this new weight. Dave got an idea and climbed on top of Karkat and started to rub his growing gut, as Karkat's hips were fading away and his stomach was growing bigger and bigger, feeling the juice fill inside of him as he basicly turned into a...well, blueberry. " D-Dave, what the-" "Sshhhhh, it's ok Karkat." Karkat blushed a little, he knew his mate sprite loved it, in fact he loved it a lot, he was snuggling into Karkat's tummy. Karkat found this quite nice, not that he look like a blimp by now but Dave's attention. " Oh Karkat, you're just so round and I can't help to love you this way." Dave purred. " Hey Dave?" Karkat began. " Yeah?" Dave replied. " Why did you do this? Why the fuck did you make me chew a piece of goddamn gum that would turn me into a giant blimp?" Karkat asked. " Well... I guess you could say I always wanted a blueberry for a boyfriend." Dave replied in that calm tone with a hint of sleepiness. " Wait am I going to stay like this forever?" Karkat asked with a bit of fear in his voice. " Nah, you'll flatten out and be normal eventually, I don't know when but probably soon or something." Dave replied rubbing Karkat's side. Karkat purred as his stomach stopped inflating and was pretty big, surprisingly his arms or legs didn't swell up, but they did sink in a bit. " Dave, this was sort of a dick move, but I still love you." Karkat said. " Same here babe." Dave replied. " Wait isn't this from-" " The Willy Wonka movie, well duh, what else movie has people turning into blueberries?" Dave replied cutting Karkat off again. " I'll get you back for this." Karkat giggled has a small hiccup came out at the same time. " Hehe, you wish." Dave teased. " We'll see about that." Karkat teased back with a bit of determination.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get enough requests in the comments, I might do Dave.


End file.
